The New Girl
by Lydia Camille
Summary: Annalisa is the new girl in town, and she's got A LOT to hide. Though she's accepted,she fits in, and is even admired, she still can't help but feel like an outsider. Rating may go up, doubt it, and I'm sorry for the sucky summary. It's also got romance.


_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, but I actually do own "Annalisa," as she is my own creation._

_Note: If this story is not that good, please don't judge me too harshly; because, even tho it's not my first fanfic on here, it's my first Naruto fanfic on here._

_Lydia Camille_

P.S.

I _just _changed my pen name.

**Chapter One**

_**Secrets and Broken Noses**_

"Who's he? What about her? Oooh, he's kind of cute!!" I'm pretty sure that I was starting to get on Sakura's nerves, or I was already treading all over her last one. So, I said, "Hey, I'll get over this soon; it's just because I'm new and getting used to everyone and everything. I promise."

"Yeah, _sure_." She looked at me. "_Fine, _I believe you. _How _soon?" She asked as I opened my mouth to ask another question. We both started laughing hysterically. "I actually have a question for _you. _Would you prefer me to call you Anna, or Lisa?"

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I'm done with questions for now. Um, except for one." We both smiled, knowing that I would hold all of my millions of questions for later. "So, which one's Sasuke?" I asked tentatively.

Sakura sighed. "I'll forgive you this _one_ time, Anna, because you're new. He's that guy over there. His complete and _total _hotness makes it _way _obvious." The boy that she pointed to had jet-black hair, which was spiky in the back (looking slightly like a duck-butt). His skin was pasty and his face still had a bit of the roundness of a child's, but was mature beyond his years. Then, someone yelled his name. When he turned, I saw his eyes. They're nearly indescribable… If you stare at them too long, you can almost get lost in the rich, onyx depths. They're- powerful, too. His feelings were visible from his eyes, but the only feelings you got from there was hostileness, anger, and stoicism. They made his eyes burn like fire, but they stayed the colour of a cloudy midnight sky at the time of a new moon.

It was the strangest moment of my life, those few seconds I was lost in his eyes. He wasn't even looking at me or Sakura, but his body was twisted in our general direction.

"What the hell do you want, Kiba?" Kiba shook his head quietly and pointed to Rock Lee. "_Yes,_ Lee?"

"I-I ch-challenge you!" Lee said, faltering a little.

"What the hell for?" Sasuke said, bored and slightly annoyed.

"For the heart of the fair Haruno!" he said romantically. "Right over there," he said in an exasperated way (in response to Sasuke's blank look).

"Nice one, Sakura!" I whispered. "They're all over you!" She just giggled in response and pointed down her throat as she made a gagging noise, then pointed to Lee.

"Just kidding, just kidding," she whispered back. We both giggled again. I don't giggle often, so it was kind of nice.

"You can have her. I sure as hell don't want her," he threw over his shoulder, already turning around and beginning to read.

After she sat a moment with a shocked look on her face, she put her forehead down on the table and stared at a book in her lap (which, by the way, was upside-down), and cried quietly. Well, then again, the man of her dreams had just stomped all over her heart. She had a right to cry.

People like him make me so angry! How can he be so mean and not care at all? It's just cruel. Since I hate people like that, getting him back wouldn't just be for Sakura, but for me as well.

I walked up behind Sasuke. "Um, e-excuse me, U-Uchiha-sempai?"

"Hn?" He looked up. And stared.

"Nice job, asshole," I said, as I wrenched my arm back and proceeded to punch him in the nose. It made his head snap back, then forward again. It also broke his nose.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he said angrily, standing up and glaring menacingly at me as he clutched his nose and attempting to stem the bleeding with a handkerchief at the same time.

"For making a girl cry, dumbass," I hissed, pointing past the ring of spectators (who were chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!") at a dumbfounded Sakura, who's cheeks still had tears glittering down them. Everyone quieted and turned, following my finger. Sakura hid her crimson face again, embarrassed at the attention that she would have normally enjoyed.

"Why the fuck does that give you the right to sock me in the face?!"

"Because you're a dumbass and I hate people like you," I replied calmly. I walked back Sakura's and my desk, picked up my backpack, and walked to the principal's office. The principal was none other than the fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"It's only your first day," Tsunade-sama moaned. "Did no one teach you manners, _Miss_ Annalisa?" She said that even though I stood with my back straight, my head bowed properly and respectfully, kept my eyes trained on the ground, and didn't speak unless spoken to. I even bit back my answers to her rhetorical questions. Except this particular one.

"My mother did. I learned from the best- a queen," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Don't lie, girl. You're not even princess material."

"Tsunade-sama, I may not be the perfect person, let alone _heiress_, but you will _**not **_call me a liar. Understood?" I kept my voice quiet, even, and calm, and did not look up, even when I felt her stare fix itself on the top of my head.

"Really? Are you honest-to-the-gods serious?" Her voice was strained, and I felt her stare leave my head. Her shoes smacked against the dark, wood floor as she walked around to her side of the desk (she had been sitting on top of the desk on my side when I came in, as if she had already been informed), until she stepped back onto the plush area rug that was under and around her desk.

"Your file describes you as a normal teen whose parents are MIA and have been for a year. You work at the Ichiraku Ramen Café, or shoppe, or whatever the he-, er, heck it is." Her voice betrayed her confusion.

I suppose I could have backpedaled then and there, but I figured my Mama would have wanted me to let off the pressure and tell a person I trusted, or believed I could trust.

"Well, if I'm really what I say, do you really think that I would keep my _**real **_file in the bank? Especially if I was in a place that I didn't belong?"

"Well, no, not really…" she trailed off.

"Exactly. I have proof. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm registered here under a fake name," I murmured as I pulled some papers from a secret pocket in my backpack. I had printed my real file before I had deleted it from the databank (I had connections). There was, among other papers, a letter sealed with red wax, which had a royal symbol on it. It read (in green ink (instead of black) (Mama was always silly like that))-

To Whom it May Concern-

The girl carrying these papers is, indeed, the princess and heiress of the Sand Nation (at this, Tsunade let out a little gasp). To be sure that the girl carrying these papers is the correct girl, check for a brown birthmark in the general area above her right buttock on her lower back. It should be an oval-type shape. It should also have the defined shape of a cursive capital A on it. It stands for Adele. Actually, Adele Addison. All of our royal family has this birthmark, and the letter on each one is used in the choice of first, and occasionally middle, name. She is one of the occasional. I send Adele off with my love and best wishes, for I am not long for this world. Once I am gone, she has orders to leave here and begin a new, secret life. She shall put her past behind, and move on. Whoever is to read this, please, _please _do not speak of any of this business to anyone. Unless, of course, you have Adele's consent, or it is absolutely necessary. I must go, for my husband is coming. Please give my love to Adele, AKA Annalisa (her fake name). Thank you.

Sincerely in Your Debt,

**Queen Serenity**

A silence ensued after Tsunade-sama finished reading the letter for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Well?" I asked, still keeping my head bowed respectfully. Finally after five more minutes of silence, I looked up. Tsunade kept her back to me, and her shoulders shook gently, as though she were crying.

I walked over and put my arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I-I kn-knew your mother. She was and still is the s-sweetest person that I h-have ever met. We-we were the best of f-friends for a while, writing, s-sending pictures, etc. I even have p-pictures of you from n-newborn to eleven years old. After a while, though, I b-became angry and jealous at her for s-some s-stupid reason. I d-don't even remember why I w-was upset. In the last l-letter she wr-wrote me, it said, "I hope you shall soon forgive me. If it be necessary, I forgive you, too. I love you Tsu-chan. G'bye!" Th-then, we n-never wrote again. And now- now it's too late. She'll n-never get my last letter. Th-the one where I r-realize how stupid I am and a-apologize. She'll n-never find out if I g-got m-my happily-ever-after. I'm s-so stupid!" She broke into a fresh wave of sobs and buried her head in her hands. After sitting like that for a while, she stood, wiped her eyes, and spoke.

"Of course, you shall live in my house. You will always have money, and you will spoiled and taken care of." She smiled down at me.

"Tsu-sama, I couldn't. Besides, I have an apartment, and I'll just get in your way. I have a job, and my mother made it so that I will get my inheritance when I reach adulthood. She also made it so that I get a certain sum of money a month from my father's account. She says he owes me at least that much. When I turn eighteen, as I said, I will be given my inheritance, and my father's money might stop coming. I'm not sure. I really couldn't do that to you." I was very happy to have her friendship, though. I had a feeling we would need each other when the time came.

She looked at me as though I was insane. "We'll sell your apartment. I'm not home a lot, so it'll be like having your own place. I'll always only be a phone-call away, though. We also have maids for house-keeping, meals, and such. You can continue to receive your father's money monthly, and, eventually, your inheritance. But, if you accept, I would like to adopt you." She said it formally, but even I, not much more than a child, could see the hope that I would accept in her eyes.

"Only if you're sure…" I said, trailing off. I was still looking down, until she scooped me up into a crushing hug.

"I don't expect to be as perfect as your mother, but I'm going to try to get pretty damn close." She smiled at me again, put me down, and told me to get back to class, because she was going to find some adoption papers.

"Bye, Mom!" I said as I slung my backpack over my right shoulder and dashed out of her office. People were staring as I ran out of _the _office. _Shit! I was in there for over an HOUR!! I better get to English._

A/N: Umm, like I said at the top, I just recently changed my pen name. And, I just wanted to say that I have another story that I would like to upload in the near future which starts a little like this, but goes in a completely different direction. The one that I'm going to upload was the original, but when I started to type it up, I made some little changes, and then I basically changed the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, or have enjoyed it!! Review if you can, but no pressure. I don't like the pressure, to be honest, so I'm not going to put it on you. Later!


End file.
